supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of instances of toy confiscation by child
Season 8 Birou Family *Swiper the Fox plush toy: Orla lost it for decapitating all her sisters' dolls, begging for her treats, hitting her mother with a rolled-up newspaper, biting Jo's hand, and throwing water balloons *Dora the Explorer coloring book: Orla lost it for calling Jo a horrible person to throw out her treats *Dora the Explorer DVDs: Orla lost them for behaving unacceptably at the restaurant, and carrying on outside naked *Princess Jasmine Doll: Orla lost it for pushing her sisters off the trampoline and lying to her mother about it *Fisher Price Dora the Explorer Tunes Guitar: Orla lost it for biting the babysitter *Barbie Doll: Orla lost it for hitting the babysitter *Toy firetruck: Orla lost it for spitting in the babysitter's face *Cabbage Patch Doll: Orla lost it for bleeding her mother's lip, and flipping the babysitter off *Dora Swing into Action VHS: Orla lost it for setting the babysitter's ferrets free *Barbie Volkswagon Beetle: Orla lost it for going in it with no permission *Lego Duplo Blocks: Orla lost it for biting her twin sister *Crayons: Orla lost it for scribbling some naughty words and drawing a picture of someone resembling her mother being murdered by a steamroller with them on the walls Sanderman Family *orange duck plush Irine Family *iPod Touch Season 9 Wailems Family *Nintendo 3DS: Kyle lost it for being very rude to Nanny Jo *Draculaura Doll: Lola lost it for smacking her mother and swearing *Dora the Explorer Doll: Lola lost it for pouring orange juice on her mother's computer keyboard Megnet Family *Muno plush toy *Elmo doll *Go Diego Go DVD Belushi Family *Bugs Bunny Plush Toy: Teddy lost it for pushing his sister Kadee *Random toys *Barney and Friends videos Truel Family *Nerf Vortex Vigilion Hillsborough-Doggerel Family *Dora the Explorer toys: Wendy and Orla lost them for throwing balls at Brett and Kadee *Blue's Clues toys: Nicholas, Bryce, Ainsley, John, Sean and Teddy lost them for throwing balls at Brett and Kadee *Raggedy Ann doll: Wendy lost it for destroying one of her father's wrestling awards *Blossom doll: Wendy lost it for bombarding her mother with balls Zunier Family *Kai Lan Doll Colliant Family *Boots the Monkey T.Y. Beanie Baby *Dora the Explorer T.Y. Beanie Baby *Diego T.Y. Beanie Baby *Kai-Lan T.Y. Beanie Baby *Baby Jaguar T.Y. Beanie Baby *Swiper the Fox T.Y. Beanie Baby *Tolee the Koala T.Y. Beanie Baby *Muno T.Y. Beanie Baby *Rintoo the Tiger T.Y. Beanie Baby *Hoho the Monkey T.Y. Beanie Baby *Lulu the Rhino T.Y. Beanie Baby Juritin Family *MP3 Player Season 10 Golben Family *Dora the Explorer Doll Verdin Family *Angry Birds King Pig Plush Toy: Harold lost it for swearing to his mother Winer Family *Big Bird 14" Plush toy: Teddy lost it for hitting his sister Mellissa Courtiy Family *Elmo's World DVDs *Abby Cadabby plush doll *Super Soaker Monster XL Season 11 Season 12 Simpson Family *XBOX 360 games and console *Gladiators DVDs *PSP games and system *Playstation 2 and console *Nintendo GameCube and console Season 13 Hicks Family *Cell Phone Panizza Family *Cell phone *iPod Touch Season 14 Horne Family *XBOX 360: Sam lost it for smashing the fish tank with an aluminum baseball bat *iPod Nano: Sam lost it for beheading Allyson's Yoshi doll *Cell Phone: Sam lost it for swearing Hooyman Family *MP3 Player *Cell phone *Laptop *Tiger Beat Magazines *iPad Remano Family *XBOX 360: Sam lost it for saying (bleep) OFF and purchasing Best Buy items on Bruna's credit card *Cell phone: Meghann lost it for purchasing Target items on Katarina's credit card *iPod Touch: Joshua lost it for purchasing guns on his father's credit card Season 15 Burb Family *Nintendo 3DS Yang Family *Bratz Dolls *Disney Princess Dolls Keaton Family *''Blue's Clues'' Blue Plush toy *Blue's Clues Arts and Crafts VHS Kirochu Family *Bugs Bunny plush: Anna lost it for being rude by covering her ears and saying la la la la *Peppa Pig plush: Anna lost it for decapitating Tariko's Pokemon legendary azelf plush doll and throwing the Naughty Couch at the babysitter *Draculaura doll: Anna lost it for hitting baby Ji kwong and for telling the babysitter to shut up *Snow White Doll: Anna lost it for shoplifting and kicking her brother in the private area *Rapunzel Doll: Lost it for throwing it at Ji woong *Frankie Stein Doll: lost it for hitting Natasha *Opretta Doll: Lost it for kicking Ji kwong *Lagoona Blue Doll: Lost it for beheading his Halo figure *Clawd Wolf Doll: Lost it breaking her brother's Xbox 360 *Clawdeen Wolf Doll: Lost it for shouting *Cleo de Nile Doll: Lost it for calling Natasha a Poopy-butt *Barbie Princess Bride Doll: Lost it for shouting *Mongoose Lark Girls' Bike: Anna lost it for saying nasty things to the babysitter *Princess Ariel Doll: Lost it for saying a bad word *Spectra Vondergeist plush doll: Lost it for breaking her brother's stuff Season 16 Hyatte Family *Dora the Explorer doll: Reggie lost it for misbehaving Category:Lists Category:List of Items Category:Browse